Similar antennas are already known in the state of the art.
Thus for example, document FR 3,029,018 describes a biaxial antenna comprising a stationary part installed on a base and a rotating part mounted on said stationary part. The antenna further comprises a first actuator allowing the rotating part to rotate around a first rotation axis perpendicular to the base to modify the azimuth angle of the antenna.
The stationary and rotating parts of said antenna are connected by a connecting device arranged between them along the first rotation axis and making it possible to transmit electromagnetic signals between said parts.
In particular, said connecting device is made up of a rotary joint and two exciters arranged on either side of the rotary joint and making it possible to develop radiofrequency waves either in the circularly polarized fundamental electromagnetic mode or in the electromagnetic mode with symmetry of revolution.
The rotary joint forms a waveguide with a circular section in particular allowing the propagation of two cross-polarized electromagnetic signals between the two exciters.
The rotating part of said antenna in particular comprises a reflection assembly made up of a reflector and mirror that are positioned to face one another to orient the electromagnetic signals emitted by a radiating source in a visibility domain of the antenna or to receive electromagnetic signals from said domain. The radiating source is connected to the connecting module in particular via an exciter.
Furthermore, the rotating part defines a second rotation axis and includes a second actuator able for example to rotate the mirror around said second rotation axis to modify the incline angle of said mirror relative to the reflector.
Thus, the aiming of such an antenna along a given azimuth angle and elevation angle is done by actuating the first and second actuators appropriately.
However, said antenna and in particular the rotary joint belonging to said antenna are not completely satisfactory.
In particular, the rotary joint previously described does not allow the antenna to receive and send electromagnetic signals with a bandwidth greater than 1 GHz without significant deterioration of the performance of the antenna.